poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving in Canterlot/Meet the Magic School Bus Gang
Here's how arriving at Canterlot and meeting the Magic School Bus gang in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. Sharon: Santa! Barret Barricade: He won't be here till 5 days, sweet heart. Princess Celestia: But it's good to see you in Christmas spirit, sweetie. her Sharon: giggles Barret Barricade: And everyone else will be here soon. Yuna: Family? Princess Luna: Yes, I am your "Mama". Can you say it? Yuna: Maaaaama! Hiro: That's it, now say "Papa". Yuna: Papa! Princess Luna: You did it! Yuna: Mama! Papa! Mama Papa! Cadance: Now, Skyla. This is Mommy, to Shining Armor, and this is your Daddy. Skyla: to say either one Mommy? Cadance: That's it! You got it! Skyla; D..d...d...d.Daddy. Cadance: Yes! Shining! Skyla said "daddy'! Shining Armor doesn't answer Cadance: Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Huh? Oh, kiddo you said my name! Skyla: giggles Cadance: Shining, is something on your mind? Shining Armor: Uh, well. sighs I'm just a little worried. Cadance: Worried? About what? Shining Armor: Nyx is coming here. Cadance: Why should you worry about her? Shining Armor: What if she helps the Sith come back? Cadance: You seriously think she'll try to brong the Sith here? On Christmas season? Shining Armor: She is, honey. I don't want her to play with Skyla either! Cadance: Shiny! That's not the kind of auditude to have on the Christmas season! And I want you to atleast try to interact with Nyx while she's here, okay? Shining Armor: Okay. Cadance: Good. Shining Armor: But, you do look lovely on the Christmas season. Cadance: Shiny. 2 kiss C-3PO: Miss Cadance! Shining Armor! Shining Armor: Anakin Skywalker Oh, no! 3PO. C-3PO: Miss Cadance, Shining Armor! Where can they be? Miss.. pulled back Please don't damage me, I'm only a droid! Shining Armor: No one's gonna hurt you 3PO. C-3PO: Oh, Miss Cadance, Shining Armor, and little Skyla. I've been looking all over for you. Shining Armor: You look diffrent, 3PO. C-3PO: Oh, it must be this disguise! Belle: No 3PO. It's your gold plating. Cadance: Gold plating?! C-3PO: Yes. One Crystal Empire Protocal droid must be highly sperm this time of year. Shining Armor: Let's see it. then takes his cloth off Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: No, Skyla. "C-3PO". Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: C''-3PO! Skyla: 3PO! C-3PO: Skyla! My name begins with the letter "C"! It's "''C-3PO"! Skyla: crying C-3PO: Oh dear! I'm terribley sorry, Miss Cadance and Shining Armor! I'll be leaving. Cadance: him back C-3PO, she just got confused about your name! C-3PO: True, but I shouldn't have yelled like that. Cadance: Skyla's back with her wing There, there, sweetie. Shh. There, there. Skyla: stops Cadance: Now Skyla, please say C-3PO's name right. Skyla: C.....3PO! C-3PO: Yes. That's it! R2 rolls up to Sharon Sharon: R2! R2: Starts tickling her Sharon: giggling outside Barret Barricade: They're hear! steam hisses and everyone hops out Thomas: Here we are, Canterlot. James: Looking fine and regal as ever since the Sith insident. No offence, Nyx. Nyx: None taken. Percy: And no other bad dragons around here either. Henry: Not one. Thomas: Let's go. then set off for the Sparkle's household to meet with Twi's parents. they go through a tunnel they start to head through the market place ???: Hey guys! Sweetie Belle: Huh? Apple Bloom: Wha? Wait! Stop! engines stop ???: Over here! On the loading platform! was a school bus and some kids standing next to it. Nyx: A school bus? Scootaloo: It's not just any school bus. Sweetie Belle: It's the Magic School Bus! Apple Bloom: And the gang's all here too! Ms. Frizzle: Of course. It's another chance to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy! Apple Bloom: Mrs. Frizzle! Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes